Northern Lights
by KKCopper
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn? Alice sees a vision that could just change Bella's life... AND Jake's. How will the family deal with it  story better than summary XD
1. Unexpected Vision

_**(A/N: This is after Breaking Dawn, just a little FYI in case you weren't aware. Now, this plot and story is a bit rusty, I must admit, but this is my first fanfic~ LOL I'm actually stuck later on… the story escaped me~ So all of my fans of this, if YOU have ideas of where this should go PLEASE PM me! Thank you and enjoy the updated version~~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_

"Libby…" Alice suddenly mumbled, out of nowhere, from where she was seated with Jasper on the couch.

"What?" I asked, confused, at the same time Edward asked, "As in Montana?"

Renesmee looked up at me from where she was seated next to me on the piano bench. Edward had been playing us a song when Alice had spoken.

Jake, who was seated in a chair near-by, looked curiously around us and directed his gaze at Alice, also awaiting an answer.

Alice just shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing…" she muttered, but Jasper nudged her and whispered something silently in her ear. Alice, of course, whispered back… It made me curious as to what she could be keeping from us… well, me… I'm sure Edward knew everything by now. To keep secrets in this family was like trying to not feed for the rest of your life; impossible.

Edward stopped playing and watched them intently… I would have to ask him about it later.

"What is it?" I hissed very silently, slightly annoyed, still, not knowing what was going on…

"I'll tell you later," Edward whispered back, even quieter. His eyes flashed to Jacob and back and I knew what he was thinking at that point… It must have been something neither he nor Renesmee could know…. Then, Edward began to play again, as if nothing else was on his mind.

Renesmee patted my neck. "_What did Alice see?_" she asked in my head. Sometimes, I wished she didn't have to be so… _advanced_… she noticed too much.

Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he chuckled and whispered. "Just like you."

I shook my head and then looked at Renesmee. "I honestly don't know, but if it was something really important, she would tell us. Don't worry."

Renesmee sighed, obviously not completely content with my answer, but she accepted it. She didn't press me any further on the topic and, instead, continued to listen to Edward play.

…. …. …. …. ….

The sun eventually began to set as the day (though not our really) came to a close. The colors changed outside to lovely shades of blues and purples and blacks… I thought it was so pretty…

Edward smiled at me from where he was seated right next to me on the couch. I smiled back and snuggled close to him. We cuddled as we watched Jake and Renesmee play Risk… and, as of now, she was winning… by a lot.

Renesmee smiled up at Jake, utterly happy at winning (at the moment). Her grin only grew into a laugh as she captured Russia from him, and neither Jake, Edward, nor I could help but join in.

Jake shook his head, still smiling. "You're waayyy too good at this… You're just a pure genius… Are you sure you're not related to any dictators?"

Renesmee beamed. "I don't know…" she told him, still smiling as she shrugged.

"Maybe I should just give up now… world domination is obviously yours," Jake told her, his voice fake defeated.

Renesmee laughed again. "Let's play Monopoly then!" she suggested.

"Whatever you want to play, I'm cool with," Jake agreed.

"Unless we aren't okay with it," I said. I glanced at Edward and he nodded. He stood up, only to squat down next to our… daughter…. I still smiled at the word.

"_We _are going to bed… Are you going to come, too, or are you going to play games with Jacob all night?" he asked, smiling at her, but a fatherly look was in his eyes.

Renesmee paused and honestly considered it… I knew if she denied it, well, she'd STILL have to go to bed.

"Nessie, you better go to bed, you need your rest," Jake said and I flashed a relieved and thankful grin at him, I didn't want to fight now, not that we ever did.

Renesmee sighed. "Okay," she agreed easily. Then, she beamed at us. "I'll race you there."

Just then, Rosalie glided down the stairs. "Not without saying good-night first." She all but purred with that look of admiration in her eyes as she held out her arms to Renesmee.

Renesmee went over to her and gave her a hug. "Night Rosalie," she said in her sweet child's voice.

Rosalie smiled, hugging her back. "Night sweetie," she said. Then she watched us run out the door before I heard her head back upstairs.

Edward and I ran side-by-side, even though he was much faster than me as we dashed through the forest. We leaped over the river and continued our night venture silently, just content to be with each other.

Renesmee was waiting happily in front of the cabin and I couldn't help but smile. It was easy enough to let her win; the smile that we got as a result was a reward in itself.

Edward went up to the door and unlocked it for us.

"Ladies first," he said as he held out his arm as a gesture. Renesmee smiled and dashed in and I did the same, thought stopping and giving him a kiss first. Edward beamed at me.

Edward shut the door behind him once we were in. Then, Renesmee came up to each of us and gave us a good-night kiss. I smiled as she headed off to her room.

I waited as while, listening to her get ready for bed… I waited for a LONG time, but I had to make sure she wouldn't hear us. Once I _was_ sure she wouldn't overhear anything, I stepped closer to Edward and whispered, "What did Alice see earlier?"

Edward hesitated like he would when I was human and he was telling me a story, he was "editing", debating on what to tell me and what NOT… It was making me anxious.

Finally, he spoke… and the words he said couldn't have been worse.

"Bella, we are moving."

_**(A/N: Well? What do you think of the updated version? I hope you like it! I will update chapter 2 here soon, when I get time. REVIEW!)**_


	2. The Real News

"What?" I asked, my voice low and harsh with shock. Then I began to speak rapidly. "Why? What about Charlie and Jake and Renesmee and – WHEN?"

Edward sighed, and put his hands on either side of my face. "I don't know love, she didn't see that much… but we shouldn't worry about it right now, we can ask her in the morning."

My face was obviously still filled with worry because then Edward stroked my cheek with his thumbs. "It can wait until morning," he whispered again.

After a bit, I finally sighed and gave in, leaning my head into his hands.

Edward smiled then he kissed me.

I quickly decided that I could wait and shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind, but they were always there throughout the night… even as I was distracted by… other things…

The night went by slow, yet fast, and soon the sun began to rise. I sighed, looking up at Edward who was smiling at me.

"When should we visit Alice?" I asked softly.

Edward sighed and reached up one hand to stroke my cheek. "Later love, I know you're anxious but –"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry… I'm just worried mostly about Renesmee and Jake… I mean, she is obviously going to come with us but what about Jake, will he come or go?" – My voice began to quicken as the anxiety grew – "And what about my dad? I mean, I can't just shut him out of my life again!"

"Sh…" Edward soothed, putting his finger on my lips. I shut my mouth. "Charlie can come and visit sometimes and we can even go back and visit him… but I understand why she saw that vision… Bella, we DO have to move soon… People ARE starting to notice Carlisle's lack of aging and after high school we usually don't stick around one place for more than a year…"

My eyes were still wide with worry as he said all of this. Edwards stopped.

"Really love, it's not that far… There's no reason to be anxious." The pleading in Edward's eyes a voice made me control my emotions. He didn't need to suffer with me.

"When?" I simply repeated.

"We'll talk with her when we go to the house," he finally consented.

I nodded, then smiled, and kissed him again.

The sun finally came to a good spot on the horizon and I heard Renesmee begin to stir.

"Time to get up…" Edward whispered in my ear after kissing right below my earlobe.

I sighed, pulling his lips to mine one more time before getting up and going into the closet. I rolled my eyes, never getting over Alice's immense loving of clothes before finding some jeans and a top that she wouldn't get too overly stressed out over… OVERLY that is…

Edward came in and also got dressed. He put on khakis and an emerald green button-up shirt. He looked stunning. He smiled at me, then took my hand as we went over to Renesmee's room.

Renesmee smiled at us as we entered, already dressed. "Good Morning," she greeted.

I smiled and released Edward's hand so I could scoop her up into a hug. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and replied, "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well last night?"

Renesmee nodded. "Yes, I did."

I continued to smile. "Good… I think Jacob's outside right now…" I looked up at Edward and he nodded, smiling even though he was still a bit upset over the whole "imprinting" thing.

"He wants to race," Edward informed us.

Renesmee grinned, she looked like she was 9 already and, even though I knew she would stop aging eventually, it still worried me. "May I?" she asked both of us.

I nodded, grinning at her. "Of course, but be careful."

I swore she would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't such a sweet person…

Renesmee ran out the door and Edward and I followed. As we ran, Edward glanced at me. He narrowed his eyes in worry. "You need to hunt soon," he noted.

I glanced at him and smiled. "WE can go after WE talk with Alice," I told him.

Edward nodded in agreement and we continued to run.

I listened as Renesmee and Jake laughed beside us, Jake his wolfy laugh and Renesmee her ever sweet little girl's laugh. I couldn't help but smile when I heard hers and Edward did too.

As we neared the house, I began to hear the conversations going on inside… none of which involved Alice's vision.

THAT was about to change.

Edward and I leapt over the river and I dashed into the house. Renesmee and Jake were still in the woods which gave me time to ask the question…

I darted over to Alice and Jasper stood in concern when he felt the anxiety coming out of me.

Alice stood up next to me, a worried look on her face. "What is it Bella?"

I looked at her and my voice softened. "Alice, what did you see yesterday?"

Alice's eyes became a bit guarded. "When?" she asked.

I sighed. "You know what I'm talking about." Edward put an arm around my shoulder in comfort as Alice thought.

She glanced up at Edward. "I know there's no keeping secrets from you –" then she looked around at our family "so I guess I'll tell you…" She began to talk rapidly. "I was going to anyways, but just not yet… I was trying to see more on the topic before I brought it up but…I saw a vision of us moving to Libby Montana."

This news really didn't worry anyone overly, except Carlisle a bit.

"When Alice?" he asked.

"That's why I didn't say anything yet… It's not that clear," she admitted.

"It's probably because of Renesmee…" Edward mused beside me.

"We were going to move soon anyways," Rosalie said. "What's the big deal? We can finally get rid of that mutt…"

Just then, Jake came into the room, human. His eyes were wide and angry.

"WHAT?"

Author's Notes: Please Review! I need reviews to keep going people! Thank you!


End file.
